


Each One Is Unique

by allisonmartined



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. He supposes it’s a miracle they even found each other.  Because how many witches and wizards and seers and magical beings can there be in England?  He doesn’t like to think about it.  But Morgana does.  Maybe it’s like Harry Potter, she laughs, Hogwarts and Muggles and a whole world of magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each One Is Unique

They’re sitting on the floor in his flat. Her hair is tied into a loose bun and strands of her raven hair messily fall in her face. He watches a strand dance along her shoulder blade. She’s chanting a spell she has yet to master and he smiles, watching her. Their knees are touching and his skin warms at the contact. He takes all his effort to not just stare at those long legs covered in designer jeans. _Merlin_ , she’s saying. And he glances up at her, suddenly jolted back into the task at hand. He smiles at her. _Pronounce the words_ , he says. And she frowns . _Because that’s so helpful_ , she says and shoves him lightly and he laughs, swaying just a little.

 

He supposes it’s a miracle they even found each other. Because how many witches and wizards and seers and magical beings can there be in England? He doesn’t like to think about it. But Morgana does. _Maybe it’s like Harry Potter_ , she laughs, _Hogwarts and Muggles and a whole world of magic_ , she says excitedly. And he rolls his eyes. He doesn’t like to think about it. Doesn’t like to think about it because it just makes him hope it were true all the more.

She likes to experiment. She finds these little whole-in-the-wall magic shops and buys herbs and spell books and crystals. She clasps a pendant around his neck, fingers lingering on the skin. The contact is like burning and he can feel her fingertips there long after they’re gone. _For protection_ , she says. And he laughs. And he shows her a real protection spell. And they’re back on the floor, knees touching, lips chanting.

 _How are you even friends with him_ , she laughs, whispering into his shoulder from behind. He grins, but she can’t see the grin and Arthur’s too busy ranting about something or another to even notice. _Arthur, honey_ , she says, patronizingly, _No one cares_. Arthur glares at her and she giggles from behind Merlin. _Merlin_ , Arthur says. _What? I didn’t say anything!_ Arthur throws him an annoyed look. _That, Merlin, is the point._ This, Merlin thinks, is the problem with trying to be friends with two Pendragons. It always has to be one or the other.

 _God, are you dating now?_ Arthur sputters. _Huh?_ , Merlin says looking up from his phone. _You two_ , he says slowly pointing back and forth between Merlin and Morgana, _Are you, like, together?_ _Wouldn’t you like to know_ , Morgana says and Merlin smiles.

She shoves him lightly against the wall. His breath hitches and then his lips curl in a half smile. She kisses him lightly and bites his bottom lip. _So are we?_ He asks her, _Dating? Wouldn’t you like to know_ , she says letting him go.

She convinces him to join her in her search for a “real” magic shop. _It’ll be fun_ , she says. It isn’t fun. At all. It’s pointless. _They probably don’t even know what magic is, Morgana_ , he groans. She just smiles at him, hands flittering over dusty books. _You’re starting to sound like Arthur, Merlin_ , she says, _stop complaining._

 

They end back on the floor of his flat whispering spells into the space between them. And, okay, a few of the spells from the shop work. And she’s smug about it, too. _Just had to find the right shop_ , she says, nodding her head. And he knows he’s never going to hear the end of this. But he likes listening to her voice, so he doesn’t argue.

He kisses her first this time. All steady motions and soft lips. It’s slow and deep and it feels like them. Her fingers play with his hair and he breathes into her neck.

The magic weaves between them, sews them together, ties their arms together, creating an inseparable bond. The magic is in their touches and in their words. Magic is in their hearts and the way their souls speak to one another. Magic is what makes them the same and magic is what makes them different.


End file.
